Return in the past
by Nightmaru1
Summary: Les Originels et le groupe Salvatore s'allient avec Qetsiyah pour pouvoir éliminer Silas. Lors d'une incantation de Qetsiyah, Caroline se retrouve propulsée dans le passé mais avant elle apprend qu'Hayley est enceinte de Klaus. Entre chagrin et haine, réussira-t-elle sa mission ou restera t-elle pour toujours dans le passé? Nightmaru1
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cela faisant maintenant trois mois que les Originels avaient quittés Mystic Falls pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus avait plusieurs affaires importantes à régler et la principale d'entre elle était de récupérer sa ville des mains de Marcel et de s'occuper de l'enfant que lui et Hayley allaient avoir. L'idée d'être père ne l'enchantait guère car cela signifait beaucoup pour lui comme perdre pour toujours Caroline, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant le sépare de la seule femme qui n'ait jamais aimé en mille ans d'existence. Plus les jours passait et plus il pensait à la belle blonde. Il ressentait le besoin continuel de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et si elle était en sécurité. Cependant, une question lui trottait sans arrêt dans la tête: « me le pardonnera t-elle un jour? » Connaissant sa belle, il savait sa réponse. Elle serait folle de rage en apprennant qu'il avait couché avec la louve.

Une autre question rongeait l'esprit de l'hybride depuis plusieurs jours. En apprennant qu'il allait devenir père, une ancienne peur avait resurgit en lui. La peur du rejet. Oui, le grand Niklaus Mikealson avait peur du rejet. Il avait peur que son enfant ne l'aime pas, il avait peur d'être un mauvais père et de commettre les mêmes erreurs que son beau-père. Après tout, tout le monde l'avait rejeté alors pourquoi son enfant agirait différemment? Il fut brutallement interrompu dans ses pensées par les cris d'Hayley et ceux de Rebekah; les deux jeunes femmes ne parvenaient pas à cohabiter au grand dam d'Elijah qui souhaitait qu'elles deviennent amies. Il pensait qu'une autre présence féminine dans la famille plairait à sa sœur, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à t'arracher le cœur si tu continues ton insolence envers moi, d'accord? » dit l'Originel blonde en tenant Hayley par le cou.

Klaus était excédé du comportement excessif de son unique sœur mais ne fît rien pour aider la jeune louve. Bien au contraire. Il partit se resservir un verre d'alcool avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir, profitant pleinement de chaque gorgée pour se noyer dans pensées sans même remarquer l'arrivée de son frère.

« Rebekah, relâche là, tu risques de tuer Hayley et ton neveu. » dit Elijah sur un ton très calme.

La blonde ne se fît pas prier et relâcha aussitôt sa proie et s'en alla en disant: « Je n'ai pas de neveu.»

Elijah se dirigea vers la jeune brune et l'aida à se relever et à retrouver ses esprits. Il l'installa à vitesse vampirique sur l'un des fauteuils et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta en souriant sous l'air désabusé de Klaus.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Elijah se mit à sonner et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit que c'était Elena qui l'appelait.

« Miss Gilbert, que me vaut ce plaisir à une heure pareille? » répondit-il un air joyeux dans sa voix.

« Désolée, de vous dérangez à une heure tardive, mais nous avons... comment dirais-je... de gros soucis auxquels nous avons trouvé quelques solutions mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. De plus est, nous avons trouvé un moyen de ramener ma meilleure amie Bonnie et Kol à la vie. Pour cela, il vous faudrait venir à Mystic Falls sans plus tarder. Faites attention à Silas car il a des pieux en chênes blanc et risque de vous attaquez. » dit Elena à l'autre bout du fil.  
« Bien. Nous serons là demain. Passez une excellente soirée. »

« Vous aussi. »

Klaus qui grâce à ses talents de vampire avait tout entendu, était sorti de la maison. Hayley ne comprenait pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir d'un seul coup mais son frère la connaissait. L'hybride appréhendait l'instant fatidique avec Caroline mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait tout lui avouer.

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde était réunis chez les Salvatore. Caroline était très surprise de voir Hayley ici surtout en compagnie des Orginels. Elijah parraissait très protecteur envers elle et cela intriguait la vampire blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi? Les Salvatore ainsi qu'Elena eurent la même réaction.

« Que fait cette... fille ici? » grogna t-elle à l'attention de la louve. Celle -ci eut afficha un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres et Elijah qui ne voulait pas attiser le feu prit la parole.

« C'est mon invité. » dit-il à l'intention de Caroline.

« Nous ne voulons pas d'elle ici. Qu'elle s'en aille avant que je m'énerve et que je réponde plus de rien. » dit Elena à bout de nerfs qui ne pouvait pas supporter cette Hayley. « Comment peut-tu permettre à cette fille de rester avec vous alors qu'elle t'a fait perdre tes hybrides? » dit-elle en s'adressant à Klaus. « Je ne veux pas ce cette sapole dans ce manoir! Elle a causé suffisament de tort. Par sa faute et celle de Shane, Silas a été réveillé. »

Les trois Originels furent surpris d'apprendre que la jeune louve avait fait parti de ce plan machiavélique alors qu'elle avait trahi Tyler en allant parler à Klaus. Sans crier garde une lueur de colère traversa le visage de Klaus et au moment ou il voulu s'élançer sur Hayley, Elijah se tenait devant lui et lui barrait la route.

« Calme-toi mon frère, tu oublies qu'elle porte ton enfant? »

Un lourd silence s'installa après cette révélation. Caroline fut de loin celle qui prenait cette nouvelle le plus mal. Elle était restée figée sur place et sans s'en rendre compte des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Klaus se retourna pour voir son bébé vampire pleurer, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter alors il s'avança vers elle. Mais celle-ci recula afin de s'éloingner le plus possible de son contact. Il la dégoûtait. Elle s'en voulait de pleurer mais en même temps cette nouvelle était un choc et elle ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. Ça faisait horriblement mal. Il avait couché avec la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Apparemment cette chienne arrivait toujours à détruire ses relations amoureuses.

«Love..» dit Klaus peiné de voir celle qu'il aimait pleurer par sa faute.

Au même moment, Qetsiyah fît son apparition dans la pièce. Son regard n'exprimait que du mépris envers Hayley.

« Comme c'est malhonnête d'utiliser la magie pour faire croire des choses qui n'existent pas. » dit-elle à l'encontre de la louve sur un ton de reproche. « Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, alors je dois agir vite. Je vais envoyer l'un d'entre vous dans le passé pour changer le destin et ainsi empêcher le réveil de mon cher fiancé. Vous ne reviendrez qu'une fois votre mission accomplie. » Elle venait de commencer un rituel, récitant des incantations dans une langue inconnue.

« Mais qui iras là-bas? »

« Celui que le destin choisira. »

Quand elle eut fini d'user de la magie, Caroline avait disparu. Elena fût la première à s'en apercevoir?

« Care? Care? » appela t'elle affolée.

« Elle a été choisie. » dit la sorcière avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, nous espérons que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et nous vous souhaitons une bonne année 2014 en avance! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Mille ans dans le passé...**_

La belle vampire venait de disparaître, tout comme Quetsiyah, afin d'accomplir un périlleux voyage à travers le temps pour empêcher le réveil du terrible sorcier Silas. Elena fut la première à se rendre compte de la disparition de son amie. La jeune vampire fut prise de panique ainsi que ses amis. Une ambiance lourde et stressante régnait donc dans le salon des frères Salvatore. Personne ne parlait et chacun tentait au mieux de canaliser son inquiétude en essayant, vainement, de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Cependant, l'hybride Originel avait bien du mal à se contrôler, ses yeux virant peu à peu au jaune. Il s'accusait. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Maintenant, l'amour de sa vie était parti dans un endroit inconnu pour accomplir je ne sais quoi. De plus, la belle vampire devait être sous le choc dû à la grossesse de la louve. Il s'en voulait énormément et maintenant il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Il était impuissant face à la situation et il détestait cette sensation. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur frère, Elijah et Rebekah s'éloignèrent grâce à leur vitesse vampirique.

**« Niklaus, tu dois te calmer. » tenta le plus sage des frères afin d'apaiser la colère de son frère.**

L'hybride tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler et de mettre ses émotions de côté. Il devait se concentrer pour trouver une solution. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq longues et interminables minutes, qu'il parvint à contrôler sa colère. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Hayley.

**« J'espère pour toi que tu es enceinte, sinon je n'aurais aucun remord et aucune hésitation à t'arracher le cœur. » lui dit-il d'un ton menaçant.**

La jeune louve tremblait de terreur car elle savait de quoi était capable l'hybride mais ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait pousser l'ignominie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Elle avait la vie devant elle et la jeune femme comptait bien en profiter. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie dans une cellule humide et sombre. Non, elle tenait à la vie. La voix de Damon coupa court à ses pensées.

**« Avez-vous fini de jacasser? Parce que je vous signale que Blondie a disparu, juste au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. » dit le brun agacé du comportement des Originels.**

**« Notre amie vient de disparaître. Ce n'est pas le moment pour un règlement de compte. » dit Elena, également agacée par la situation.**

**« Que faisons-nous, alors? » demanda Stefan à la famille Originels.**

Un bruit de démolition attira l'attention et tout le monde se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Klaus venait de donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur laissant ainsi un grand trou. Finalement, l'hybride n'était toujours pas parvenu à maîtriser sa colère...

**« Hey! Ca va pas de détruire ma maison?! »**

La discussion fut interrompue par un étrange phénomène. En effet, le sosie commençait à disparaître tout comme son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et la panique pouvait se lire sur son visage.

**« Que m'arrive t-il? »** dit la jeune brune en voyant ses membres disparaître un à un sous ses yeux. Le pire dans tous cela, était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le processus. C'est ainsi qu'une deuxième personne quitta la pièce. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose sinon le salon risquait d'être désert dans quelques heures...

**« Putain! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! » s'enflamma Damon.**

**« Il faut retrouver Qetsiyah afin qu'elle nous aide à les faire revenir. » proposa le plus jeune Salvatore.**

**« Elle nous a dit qu'elles ne reviendraient qu'une fois leur tâche achevée. » dit Elijah.**

**« Mais, elles sont parties à deux alors qu'une seule personne devait y aller. » répliqua Stefan.**

**« Maudite sorcière! » grogna Klaus.**

Caroline était dans un buisson. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions tout en scrutant les environs. Mais ou était-elle? Et pourquoi? Elle n'avait rien comprit à ce que lui avait dit la sorcière. Une mission? Mais quelle mission et pourquoi elle? Alors que mille et une questions envahissaient son cerveau, un bruit attira son attention. Elle se décida à aller voir et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci tentait de se relever mais c'était peine perdu. Le bébé vampire se jetta dans ses bras, les faisant tomber au sol toutes les deux.

**« Elena! »**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la vampire brune lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé après sa disparition.

**« Comment est-ce possible? » demanda Elena.**

**« Je ne sais pas. Dis-toi que maintenant nous sommes à deux dans cette aventure et que tu n'es plus seule. De toute manière, Stefan et Damon feront tous pour nous ramener. » dit Elena.**

**« Oui mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que Qetsiyah avait parlé d'une seule personne, non? »**

**« Elle s'est probablement trompée. Mais le plus important est de savoir où nous sommes car je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. » dit Elena intriguée.**

Elles se mirent donc en marche quand soudain elles entendirent des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers les deux jeunes femmes. Les bruits se rapprochaient et devenaient oppressants. Elles pouvaient entendre les brindilles et les feuilles craquer sous le poids de la personne. Après quelques instants, elles virent une femme aux cheveux châtains s'approcher d'elles. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue robe noire.

**« Je vous cherchais partout, suivez-moi. » dit la femme.**

**« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda prudemment Caroline.**

**« Nous ferons les présentations plus tard. Sachez juste que je suis une amie de Qetsiyah. » dit la femme.**

Pendant un moment, les deux amies se regardèrent, elles étaient sceptiques. Mais après tous qu'avaient-elles à perdre? Elles venaient de débarquer dans un lieu qui leur était inconnu et refuser l'aide d'une personne serait vraiment stupide. Elles suivirent donc la femme jusqu'à une petite maison en bois. La femme les invita à entrer et à s'asseoir sur une natte.

**« Comment connaissez-vous Qetsiyah? » demanda la blonde curieuse d'en apprendre plus.**

**« Chaque question aura sa réponse en temps voulu. Vous pouvez loger ici en attendant que votre mission soit accomplie. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas sortir habiller de la sorte et je dois changer la couleur de vois cheveux car il y a quelqu'un qui vous ressemble dans le village. » dit la femme.**

**« Comment s'appelle-t-elle? » demanda Elena.**

**« Tatia. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient avec surprise, Tatia. Cette femme qui avait semé la discorde entre les frères Mikealsons. Celle qui avait fait succomber Elijah et Klaus et qui avait été sacrifiée lors de leur transformation. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elles avaient remontées le temps mille ans en arrière, mais pourquoi? Qetsiyah se serait-elle trompée? Caroline pensa soudain à Klaus, puis elle baissa les yeux, Elena savait à quoi elle pensait, elle à son tour baissa les yeux car elle pensait à Elijah. Quelques temps plus tard, la sorcière changea les cheveux d'Elena en blonds grâce à sa magie.

**« Waouh! Elena cette couleur te va à ravir. » s'exclama le bébé vampire.**

**« Merci, Care! Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous? » demanda Elena à la sorcière.**

**« Je m'appelle Ayanna et je suis une vieille connaissance d'Esther. » dit-elle.**

**« Moi c'est Elena et voici mon amie Caroline. » dit le sosie en guise de présentation.**

**« Bien, vous devez vous changez, vous ne pouvez marcher dehors ainsi, on vous dévisagerait et vous vous feriez remarquer. De plus, vous ne devez point utiliser vos capacités de vampire, Qetsiyah a jeté un sort sur vous pour qu'aucune sorcière ne sache qui vous êtes. Vous devez faire preuve de discrétion. »**

**Elena ne prononça qu'un seul mot suite à cette tirade: « Bien. »**

**« J'oubliais, interdiction de vous nourrir sur des humains du village, je vous donnerais un peu de mon sang et vous comblerez votre manque avec du sang animal. Il faudra donc chasser. »**

**« Régime à la Stefan! » plaisanta la belle blonde.**

Une heure était passée et il était temps pour les filles de se rendre au village. Ayanna devait rendre visite à Esther. Les filles appréhendaient beaucoup cette sortie, se demandant comment celle-ci se passeraient, et surtout qui allaient-elles voir...

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre? Elena qui rejoint Caroline dans sa mission ? Klaus qui pète un câble? Et surtout, Elena en blonde?! Nous attendons vos avis avec impatiente!_

_Nightmaru1!_


End file.
